Demons of the Sky
by PaperFox19
Summary: Namimori is the sacred site of the demons of the sky. Tsuna is one of them, he is destined to mate another sky demon, however he's in love with his guardians. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Tsuna/Harem

anti uke project harem poject rare pairing lonely boy project

Do not read if you do not like

Demons of the Sky

Namimori is the sacred site of the demons of the sky. Tsuna is one of them, he is destined to mate another sky demon, however he's in love with his guardians.

Chap 1 Sky's Destiny

Tsuna was a sky demon, one of the most beautiful and powerful demons in all of Namimori. It is the destiny of every sky demon to find another sky demon and make little sky demons. Sadly since the upper level demons demand pure blooded sky demons, it became law that sky demons could only blood bond with another sky demon.

The law made the other demons both furious and curious. Once a blood bond is made it cannot be broken so easily. Many demons want the honor and power that comes with mating and bonding with a sky demon. To protect the sky demons before their time of blood bonding the upper demons place 4-6 loyal demons to protect them.

Then trouble came where the guardians were falling in love with the sky demons they were supposed to protect. The Upper demons put into place the warriors of punishment the Cervello. They have full authority to punish the guardians, they can read minds and are insanely strong. However the danger was still their so more precautions had to take place.

It grew so much it became a crime for any other demon to look upon the naked form of a sky demon. When they bathed they had to be locked inside with demons guarding the perimeter. None were allowed to peek, and those who did would be thoroughly punished.

For some sky demons they loved it and abused the laws and the demon guardians at their attendance. (Byakuran) Others didn't even give a damn and lived their life being a bad ass. (Xanxus) There was one who followed the laws respectfully even though he loved his guardians. (Dino) While others who loved the guardians and wanted to be with them hated these laws and felt lonely. (Tsuna)

-x-

Tsuna was depressed, he was getting closer and closer to the blood bonding age, and his family was trying to push him towards one of the other sky demons. To him Dino was like a big brother, and Xanxus and Byakuran scarred him.

The young brunette was actually in love with his guardians.

Gokudera the Storm Demon – He was a little wild and was snippy to others, but when it came to the young sky demon he was like a big puppy. He could be considered a mad genius at times and would sacrifice himself if it meant protecting Tsuna.

Yamamoto the Rain Demon – He is calm and collected, however becomes very deadly when someone tries to hurt Tsuna. He is very athletic and loves showing off for Tsuna, he would do anything to protect Tsuna's smile.

Ryohei the Sun Demon – He is not good with words and thinking so he mostly goes by actions. He finds Tsuna interesting and does a good job protecting him.

Hibari the Cloud Demon – He is cold, Tsuna says that Hibari is kind, but no one else sees it. He hates being crowded and if he's around Tsuna he is highly over protective. Some believe Hibari has feelings for Tsuna but it's impossible to tell.

These four are the closest to Tsuna and have sworn to keep him safe. They don't like Tsuna having to go and become the mate of one of those other sky demon bastards. Even though Dino would treat Tsuna with respect he didn't love Tsuna that way, that's not what Tsuna disserved. Xanxus and Byakuran wanted Tsuna only for his body and status.

The Upper demon's wouldn't allow them to be together officially but the demons have all made play for Tsuna's affection, and they've agreed to watch each other's backs so they can have Tsuna as long as possible.

Xanxus wanted Tsuna, he had the blood of the upper demon Vongola Primo, among sky demons he was perfection and his descendents shared such. Xanxus had seen pictures of little Tsuna and knew it was destiny he would have the tenth generation as his mate.

Byakuran also had his eye on Tsuna. He wanted to make him cry and tease him and see what kind of noises he could make the boy make. He saw himself as the most powerful sky demon and that it was destiny for them to be together.

There was another demon who desired Tsuna. The Mist Demon Mukuro! He had plans for kidnapping Tsuna and blood marking him. Mukuro was the most powerful and gifted mist demon in centuries probably even greater than Daemon Spade. Being born with this power he knew he could crush the upper demons and take Tsuna as his own and no one would get in his way. It was believed Primo was mated to Daemon Spade before all these stupid laws came into effect, he would restore the previous order he just had to spread a little chaos first.

The upper demons were no better. Tsuna's destiny this and Tsuna's destiny that no one really cared what Tsuna wanted, and to be honest he hated his so called destiny.

To be continued

Ok guys I've been getting a lot of update comments i appreciate you guys wanting fast updates but fics may be taking a hit soon and I may be limited to the number of fics I'm able to work on, so please leave feedback and remember im trying my best to work on as many fics as possible, thanks so much to those who give me detailed feedback on many of my fics

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17 and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.


End file.
